


Satisfied

by Artist_Kun, Zenith (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Camileda, F/F, It's Camila not Camilia cause Dana confirmed it, camilith?, oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Kun/pseuds/Artist_Kun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/Zenith
Summary: Inspired the song called "Satisfied" from HamiltonLilith should be happy for Eda and Camila. But... why does it still hurt? Is it because she's in love with Camila since day one? Or... maybe she's still not over her.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Odalia Blight/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend Zenith collab to bring this one-shot story here! hope y'all enjoy it!

Lilith was trying her very best not to break down in tears as she's watching her sister getting married to the kindest and prettiest human that ever existed, Camila Noceda. The human who Lilith had a crush on since they were girls. She couldn't help but admit to herself that Eda and Camila looked perfect for each other. She wasn't listening to what Theo was saying on stage. She was looking at her sister, smiling at and giving a lot of kisses to her wife. Camila's giggle was like music to Lilith's ears, but she wishes that it was she who was giving her kisses. 

"Now, everyone, give it up for the maid of honor, Lilith Clawthorne!" Theo announced and everyone starts clapping. 

For the first time in her years, Lilith was scared and wanted to run away from the crowd. She didn't want to do this, but she's the maid of honor. There was no turning back now. She stood up from her seat and walk towards the stage. Camila leaned on her wife's shoulder and Eda wrapped her arm around her as she watches her sister grab the mic. 

Lilith took a deep breath and smiled at the married couple. She raised her glass high and said, "A toast to the bride!" 

Everyone raised their glass as well and cheered at Eda and Camila. Lilith's hands were a bit shaking but she didn't want her sister to notice this. 

"To the bride! From your sister! Who's always by your side!" Lilith said and everyone cheered loudly. From afar, Odalia knew Lilith was hurting. She was in love with Lilith but sadly her crush had her eyes set towards the human. 

Lilith couldn't help it. She knew she was supposed to be giving just a speech but the memories... it was coming back to her.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

It was the first time Camila met Lilith. Coincidentally her first time on the Isles. It was a chaotic mess, but it made her smile all the same.

They were on Lilith's staff, Eda was flying just ahead thinking that she could outfly them. She thought it was a race and Lilith didn't mind since Camila was here with her. The beautiful and kind human girl.

"This...is the calmest experience I've had all day," Camila whispered, almost as if no one was supposed to hear it.

_'Now's your chance to put the human at ease.'_

"Flying can be calming if one isn't being chased by monsters." She said as evenly as she could.

It drew a surprised laugh from the human.

 _' I love that sound.'_ She thought before she could stop herself. "Maybe I can take you on more flights..." She trailed off. 

Oh, Camila was looking at her now. Oh no, how was it so warm suddenly- "...at night the Isles looks beautiful."

A slow, careful smile formed on Camila's face. Lilith decided she loved that too. "I think I'd like that."

* * *

Oh, how Lilith remembers how Camila's giggle was the best sound she had ever heard in her whole life. She wouldn't mind listening to it forever, it was the most angelic voice and the best. 

"To your union and the hope that you provide!" Eda cried a bit and cheered along with the crowd. Lilith's gaze was focused on Camila smiling sweetly towards her. She could stare at Camila all day... if only she was hers.

"May you always... be satisfied." Lilith drank the champagne and everyone did the same. All she could hear was everyone cheering and happily chatting with each other. Lilith left the stage and decided to go outside for some fresh air. She couldn't handle seeing Camila, her first crush.

She wanted the pain to go away. She wanted to move on. IF ONLY THE HUMAN WASN'T SO DANG CUTE!

* * *

**[Flashback]**

Camila's first night in Eda's owl shack and was hardly something that could be forgotten. Lilith would know. She was there in the kitchen when Camila practically stumbled in, eyes squinting in the dark.

 _'She isn't wearing her glasses...oh no.'_ Lilith tried to just sip her tea and pretend it wasn't affecting her.

She heard the human's mumbling in a language she's heard once or twice...though coming from her it sounded all the more beautiful. Even if the witch had absolutely no idea what she was saying.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Lilith found herself asking, a little on the quieter side to not disturb the silence. Camila jumped a little, breathing out once she realized who it was. "A little...the sounds are not something I'm used to..."

Lilith smiled into her cup, "I understand-" She tapped the table with her free hand, "-tea? I myself have trouble on the louder nights."

To her surprise, Camila sat right next to her, already pouring herself a cup with a look she'd like to call fondness. "I swear, you're the most charming one here sometimes."

Lilith would never admit how that made her choke on her tea. Camila would forever tease her for it every sleepless night they spent together afterward.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

It was slow at first. The sudden interest in shiny, moving things. The urge to make a nest out of her bed. It was so easy to dismiss as her sister's influence. It was so easy to ignore.

That is until she was staring down at the dark, large feathers sprouting from her arms. She wasn't sure how long she was looking, or how long she was hearing nothing but white noise, but-

"Lily! Breath, we're gonna get you a potion okay?" Eda's voice cut through it.

Lilith swallowed dryly, "Quickly. While everyone is still asleep-"

"What's going on?"

Eda waved a dismissive hand, rifling through cabinets and cupboards, tossing aside empty bottles. "Curse stuff."

"Curse stuff?!" Camila repeated.

Lilith glared at Eda, "Edalyn did you even warn her about us?"

"I thought you had it!"

She inhaled sharply, now was not the time to panic- _'Is that more feathers?!'_

Camila rushed over to Lilith, inspecting her arms carefully, fascinated even. "I've never seen anything like this..." She looked up suddenly, meeting Lilith's eyes. She nearly ran at the worry and curiosity in the woman's stare.

_'Better than disgust...'_

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

The witch took a moment to calm herself. No, she wasn't blushing.

"Of course, don't worry-"

"I always will!" Camila cut her off suddenly, "Don't put things like this off...you don't have to hide from me."

'Breath. Remember to breathe!'

"O-okay...I will."

Camila gave her a stern look. "Promise?"

"I promise."

_I'm in trouble._

* * *

Lilith Clawthorne was looking at the stars. It reminded the times where she and Camila would have midnight flights to admire the beautiful twilight skies. She would hold the human close so she wouldn't fall. How her heart would beat so fast when Camila would lean on her shoulder as they both admire the view of the Boiling Isles. Lilith loved the skies back then, now... she despised it so much.

She remembered how her sister keeps gushing about how awesome and nerdy Camila was and how she loves the human for it. She couldn't stand to see her sister sad if she even mentions that she too has feelings for the same girl. So, she just smiled and tease Eda all day. It wasn't long until... Camila started to feel the same about Eda. 

"Lilith?" 

She turned around to the familiar voice. It was none other than her rival, Odalia. Lilith glared at the woman before turning back to despise the sky more. She didn't have time to listen to Odalia's teasing. In fact, she wanted to kick her out. Odalia looks down, sad that her high school crush was still holding a grudge against her. She just didn't want to see Lilith so sad at her sister's wedding. 

"Lo-Look. I'm not here to make fun of you-"

"Where have I heard that before? Oh right, high school." Lilith replied in a deadpanned tone. 

"Lilith, please! I just want to talk!" Odalia shouted, clearly angry that Lilith was acting like this.

"I don't want to talk! I want to be left alone!" Lilith scowled. "Just... Just go back inside. I'll be fine." 

Odalia sighed and went beside Lilith. She was trying her best not to blush but her heart had other plans. She didn't have time to gush about how close she was to her crush because of how she was clearly upset about the wedding.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

It was another one of those nights where they were sitting together having tea. The occasional conversation, short and without tension, peaceful.

"Lilith...there's something that's been on my mind a while." Camila started, cutting through the quiet.

"What is it?" Lilith began to stand up, "If some other witches are giving you trouble-"

"No," Camila chuckled at the swiftness of her reaction. "Nothing like that. Sort of."

Lilith sat down, covering her embarrassment with her tea. "Then...?"

"I think I'm in love with Eda."

Her heart dropped, a stone-cold weight settling in her veins. "You...love my sister?"

"Yes...it took me a bit to realize and," She set her cup down, a determined spark in those beautiful eyes of hers. "I want your approval."

Lilith sat stock still, feeling both weightless and as if the world was crushing her down into the floor. It was...tragic really.The realization that she loved Camila seemed to hit her all at once. Like the cruelest punchline.

"Lilith...?" Camila asked, so full of concern. It hurt.

"Sorry-" The witch began, setting her own cup on the table. She turned to the human, putting on the most relaxed smile she could manage. "-of course, I approve. You didn't even have to ask."

To her shock, Camila pulled the witch into a tight embrace. "Oh thank you! I didn't think...you'd think I was worthy to-"

Lilith returned the hug, the warmth of it burned, "Don't talk about yourself like that, you're more than worthy. If you make her happy, that's all I need from you."

"I promise, I'll take good care of Eda."

_'This hurts. But...'_

"I expect nothing less."

_'As long as she's happy...'_

* * *

"I know how much you really loved Camila. You would protect her from bullies alongside Eda, help her with school, and how you tried to impress her with magic. I'm really sorry that she didn't feel the same way about you." Odalia cooed. 

"Don't pity me, Odalia. I don't know what you're talking about. It's just some silly crush." Lilith said, trying to hold her emotions together. She didn't want to show weakness in front of her rival. 

"It's not silly." 

The two of them become silent and there was an awkward tension between them. Odalia was thinking of a way on how Lilith would forgive her, of how she can earn her trust. It was crystal clear that Lilith wanted to cry. She was holding back and Odalia hates to see Lilith like this.

"Lilith-"

"At least she's happy, right? She's... She's with Eda and I know she'll make her happy! But... But why does it still hurt?" Lilith asked and she falls down on her knees. 

"Why... Why can't I stop loving her?"

* * *

**[Flashback]**

Lilith didn't think it could get much worse than that last quiet night with Camila.

"Lily, I'm going to do it. I'm going to propose to Camila tonight."

She was very, very wrong. Lilith knew her smile was tight, forced. "That's...wonderful Edalyn."

Of course, Eda noticed. "You don't sound so happy about it," A mischievous smile made it's way to her face, "if I didn't know any better I'd say you want to marry her."

Lilith remained silent. If only Eda know how painful her comment was. But she didn't want her sister to worry about her. She needed to be strong and supportive of her. Even if it hurts her. 

"She's my best friend, Edalyn. Besides, you both are perfect for each other!" Eda wasn't stupid.

"Lily." Eda said, "Come on. Tell me what's up." She said as she took a seat next to her. 

Lilith couldn't just tell her sister that she had feelings for Camila! Not now, not ever! She gave Eda a reassuring smile and hugs her. 

"I know Camila would say yes." Eda was upset that her sister avoided venting but she didn't want to push her buttons.

* * *

Lilith began to cry. She couldn't bottle it up for too long. It really hurts... when your crush is marrying another person who happens to be Eda. She was still in love with Camila, even if she's marrying Eda. She wanted to get over her but Camila was making it difficult. She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulling her close. Alador happened to be nearby and noticed Lilith's tears coming out of her eyes. He knew what was going on. He knelt to the ground and slowly patted his friend's head. 

"Let it all out..."Odalia cooed and throughout the night... Lilith cried on her friend's shoulder. If only she had made her move a long time ago, but she would choose Eda's happiness over hers. Besides... she never truly deserves Camila.


End file.
